paper_towelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather's Bones
Chapter 1: A Desire for Ossein The desire has never been stronger, the pulse of heat igniting within my crotch hasn't cooled in awhile. I'm sitting in the darkness of my house, with not a soul around to witness these sins. I don't live with anyone anyways, but the thought of someone coming in and seeing only makes it all the more exciting. I can feel it solid and cold in my hands. She looks so beautiful when I hold her up in the setting sunlight coming in through the window. You can see the cracks in the yellowish ossein, and you can see the gnarled teeth jutting out from the jawline. I run my hand over the hard surface once more time, and the eye sockets seem warm, silky, and ready. I place her back on the desk, and contemplate what I should do first. Should I lay her on the bed, and walk in naked, saying something dirty about her. I don't think she is the kind of person that likes those kinds of things though. I think she would like something more simple, more vanilla. I decide on just setting her on the foot of my bed, and crawl on the floor, onto the bed, and then giving her my all. So I pick her up off the desk carefully, the hard, crusty feeling making the warmth start to drip all in my body again. The spot at the end of my bed lays still with only a blanket folded at the end of it. I place her in the middle of it, perfect allignment only. I can't have her crooked and uncomfortable. Seeing her sitting there, saying nothing is a little irrating though. Why doesn't she talk to me? It makes me upset sometimes, I feel like this relationship is one sided. Just waiting for her to open up to me is killing my affection for her. But now isn't the time to be thinking about such trivial matters, she awaits me to mount her. Once I leave the room and enter into the bathroom two rooms down the hall, I flick the lights on and get a look at me. The dirt is still smeared all over my skin where I extracted her from her darkness she dwelled in. My hoodie is pretty much ruined with soil and mud, but it doesn't matter. I did it for her and that's all that matters. She is happy, and that is what makes me happy. It's all that matters anymore. I unzip my hoodie, which shows my only paritally soiled undershirt. I remove it, and it reveals some cuts and bruises on my body, probably from where I fell in a few times removing her. I can't feel anything right now but joy though, as I turn on my shower. It doesn't take long for the steam to fill the room, and fog my bathroom mirrors. I unbuckle my belt and slide out of the muddy jeans I was wearing, revealing my rather clean boxers. I can already see the head of my hardened member sticking out a little between the fabric, and I remove the boxers as well, as I watch it reel out. The shower removes most of the filth from my body, but I didn't want it all gone. I like the feeling of being a little soiled, and a little unclean. I hope that doesn't make me a ba person, because I don't want to be a bad person. Sometimes... I feel like I am though. Once I leave the bathroom with my towel on, I round back into the room. The sun has mostly set now, but the way the lingering shadows are drawn across her are so goregous. It looks like puppets, and suddenly I can't hold it in anymore. I leap onto the bed, my towel falling to the floor on the way over to it. "Oh.... uh...yeah..." I barely mutter, as my penis reaches her eye socket, I penetrate quickly, my scrotum hitting the teeth jutting from her black and hardened gum line. I shudder with a orgasmic chill, but calm myself quickly. The rippling effect of her canines rubbing against my testicles is incredible, and I know I am going to fast, but I can't help it. I hold the back of her craninum to get a better mount, and switch over to the other socket. I can feel the early seminal fluid tipping making the head of my penis wet as I drive it in and out. I'm so close now, I slow down to edge just a little, since I know she loves it when I do that. The back of her cranium is a perfect place for any as I grip myself firmly and swirl it all around the back of the grating surface. I'm so close, but I dont want to stop now, I can't stop now. I'm past the point of no return, and I feel my face getting hot as I grunt and moan as the contents burst out in large white raindrops on the hard surface. My spine straightens in a shudder, and I massage another shot out. It drips out a little on my sheets, but it's okay. I know I pleased her too, and that's all that matters. "I don't want you to have any children yet..." I mutter, as I lean down and stick my tongue in the socket. I can taste some of the sweat and pleasure, and soon find the famliar taste of salt and metal, the sticky texture pulling at my tongue. I start licking up all the semen, already worried she might get pregnant. I don't want that for us yet. I swallow the first little bit, and lick the rough rippled backside completely clean. I have gotten use to the taste of my own semen, only because it is a requirement to keep us happy. It's later now, and we are both looking out the window at the moon. It is a half moon, my favorite kind. It's not full, which is too bright, but not too small to make it pitch black. I think it has the perfect balance. She is laying on the pillow next to me, with the covers pulled up. I can't see her teeth anymore, they are underneath the cover. Sometimes I think she is inscure about them for some reason. I don't know why she doesn't think she is a beautiful person. I think she is amazing. I reach my arm over and cuddle her next to me. Every time I touch her, I always feel warm inside. She is so sweet, and gentle. I wish we could be in this state forever. In perpetual solemn love and silence. I lean over and kiss her head one more time before sleep takes me to dreamless darkness. I can hear birds chirping outside, and when my eyes open, I see her there with the covers still placed over her, my arm outstretched towards her. The sunlight is shining through her eyes and a few little holes on the surface of her cranium, and I think it makes her look golden. I sit up in bed, wondering what will happen from here. I smile, knowing whatever it will be, it will be with her. She is so quiet, and I think that it one of the reason I fell for her so quickly. We have only been together since last night, but it feels like it's been weeks of endless bliss. I pick her up with one hand, and still naked, we both go into the kitchen. I sit in her in the chair across from me, and I start telling her about how my day might possibly go. It could be bad or it could be okay. I love how she listens to all my problems with no talkback, no discouragement. I smile a warm smile, and pour her some milk in a glass. Then I start cooking some eggs and bacon for us. She doesn't eat much, which is okay. She might be watching her figure or whatever it is women like to do. I don't really understand it that much, I think she looks perfect. After breakfast, I sit her in the living room on the couch, and turn on the television to her favorite soaps for the day. I kiss her head and tell her I will be back soon. I hope she is okay, I feel bad for leaving her here. But the outside world wouldn't understand out love just yet. I open the front door, and head down the sidewalk to my car parked on the concrete in front of the house. It is a pretty old car, but it gets me to the gas station and back. As a manager there, I have to be there in mornings, and usually don't get to leave till around 5 or 6. I am so sad that this will be her first day alone. I get in the car, and start it up. I look at the steering wheel for a few seconds, a sense of guilt not going away. I sigh, and drive off towards the station. Category:Creepypasta Stories Category:Incomplete Category:NSFW Category:Stories